Gameover
by Marvelgirl411
Summary: The allies, axis and the soviet union Poland are trapped in a video game by Estonia, where their lives depend on their success. Pairings including USUK, Franada vs. Prucan, Spamano, Gerita and Niwan Rated T for character death
1. Chapter 1

A/N I do not own Hetalia...

**Prologue**

"RUN! RUN NOW!"

"We still have time! I'm not leaving you! Not when we're this close!"

"The door, it's going to close!"

"Come on! If not everyone succeed then we all fail. I can't do this without you!"

"I'm sorry..."

"Is it really...

Game over...?"

**Part one: How did this all happen again?**

"Dude! NO!" America wailed as he threw the remote down for the third time.

"America, if you were just going to throw a fit then why did you invite us all to play?" A static voice complained over his headset.

"Because I thought I could beat you all..." he mumbled picking up his previously abandoned hamburger and stuffing his face full of it while he waited for England to re-spawn him.

"Why are we doing this again?" He heard the Brit complain.

"Dude, it's training!" he defended.

"With our enemies?"

"...shut up."

The snickering that filled the headset caused America to blush. Currently they were doing an all battle royal, one on one on a game Estonia had given America called 'Game Over' other than England and America, the players were: China, Romano, spain, Japan, Taiwan, Italy, Germany, Russia, Ukraine, Belarus, Latvia, Lithuania, Poland, Prussia, France and Canada.

Technically, they were all on the same team fighting a mutant zombie attack. Not that it stopped Romano from shooting Germany for standing to close to Italy, or anyone who seemed a little to reliant of Spain. Or Prussia shooting France whenever he tried to help Canada, the Frenchman doing likewise to the Prussian.

America groaned in frustration as an angry Italian killed him for the fourth time that night. He stayed like that for a while, static ringing in his ears. Soon though, it became annoying to where he couldn't stand it. He sighed and reached up to pull off the offending head gear.

Funny, he had them on tight because he got really physical in games and didn't want it flying off, but if felt like it was glued to his head.

A blinding pain suddenly shoot through his spine, causing him to arch backwards. The screams in headset vaguely made him wonder what was happening with the others on his chat. The world fizzed out, like a television with bad reception. Suddenly, he found himself face down on a cement like floor.

"Ow...dude...what happened?" he asked rubbing his hand.

"America?"

"England?!" he looked up to see China and England sitting ten feet away, hands in a similar place as his. Weird...hadn't they been across the Atlantic two seconds ago?

"Hello there." A voice spoke around them.

"Is that...?" England started.

"Estonia?" China finished for him in an equal level of shock.

"As many of you have noticed, you're no longer sitting in your living room, or your bedroom, or wherever you were playing this game."

"Dude, what's he doing?"

The voice didn't' seem able to hear him and continued with his monologue. "For those of you who aren't fast enough yet, you are inside the game. And now, it's so much more than a simply pixilated excuse of a training session. It's life or death, but the part's up to you."

"Estonia, what are you doing?" Wait...was that...Lithuania on their headsets?

"Isn't' it obvious, Lithuania?" he mocked. "I'm taking over the world. One set of nations at a time. See, anyone connected to 'The Hero's' headset is now here. All I have to do is keep planting the game and bringing more in. And, because I already have the most dangerous ones in the first round, no one will be the wiser. Now...I enjoy a show. Would you like to know how you can survive this?"

"Estonia..." they heard Russia breath.

"Tell us. Now." Belarus demanded.

"I've separated you into four teams. Your team members are in your direct vicinity. The captain of each one has a computer navigator that will lead you to your objective. Each team has an objective that must be completed, but here's the catch. If just one team doesn't fulfill their mission, you all fail."

The countries could almost hear the smile in his voice. What was wrong with him? Why was he suddenly doing this? What drove the lone Baltic state to not only take over the world, but to put his brothers in the middle of it?

"Oh, and one more thing." he practically sang. "If you die here, you die in reality. Good luck."

The once blue room turned red around them. A loud blaring sounded and the countries needed to cover their ears to stop them from bleeding within seconds. When they could look again without having the pain shatter their will, they could see monsters of varying size and shape coming at them, they had no weapons or armor and none was in sight.

"Bloody..."

A/N Here's the story I promised at the end of "Never Forgotten" and in the first chapter of "The Angels, The Demons and The Fallen." The story was inspired by FandomAngel and the other members of Neverland Cosplay during a game of Halo.


	2. Chapter 2

A/N I do not own Hetalia, there'd be so many feels if I did.

There's also a lot of gore...if you don't like then don't read.

**Objective one: Activate the Portals**

**Team: Soviet Union**

Latvia and Lithuania stared blankly up at the sky. Ukraine stood next to Russia trying to comfort him and get him to do anything but keep the look of shock and betrayal on his face. Poland seemed to be caught in between himself, as if he was expecting Estonia to pop out of somewhere screaming "Just kidding!" at this huge joke because there was no way it was real.

Belarus seemed to be the only person who registered the large assault of monsters coming at them. She'd leave the comforting of big brother to Ukraine. The blonde haired girl reached under her skirt and pulled out a knife, not the best tactic with the odds considered, but it was her only option.

"Whenever you are ready," she called back to the others. "I could be using your help."

Poland was the only other person who heard her. Walking up next to her, he asked. "Do you have one in pink?"

One flash of medal later, Belarus was holding a pink bedazzled knife by the blade. "Fabulous." he smirked, grabbing it from her.

Belarus launched herself towards the oncoming attack, Poland quickly following ins suit. Jumping from the sides of falling buildings to the top of one with the roof caved in. Belarus dodged bullets and prayed the others were able enough to move.

Using the fallen roof as a shield, she flicked her knife at an almost straight line of zombies. Cutting ten heads clean off and stabbing an eleventh straight in the heart. Poland, not to be outdone, sprang into action, knifing and tricking the monsters to shoot at themselves. Taking out a good twelve with his technique.

Belarus quickly counted and estimated fifteen more and she'd have to risk her life to get back her weapon. At the moment, she was useless.

A large thud of medal against skin made both of them look up. Russia was wielding his large pipe, smacking the creatures against the walls like they were nothing more than bugs.

With all three having taken out a good third each, they went back to Latvia, Lithuania and Ukraine. Only Latvia seemed to still be in shock of the whole situation.

"So," Lithuania said when Poland stood next to him. "What now?"

"Now you move forward." a voice said through the headsets. A light went out from Russia's mouthpiece. A purple E.I. that was just a face stared at them, only to gain a similar reaction from most of the countries.

"Move forward?" Ukraine asked eventually, "To where?"

"Your objective is to activate the portals that the other teams are going to use to complete their missions." the purple face informed them. "It is a series of four points." It morphed into a map with red blimps in four different spots. "The first is straight ahead in two miles."

"Miles?" Latvia questioned.

"American settings..." Belarus shrugged. "Big brother and I will go ahead to scout the path." She left no room for argument as she grabbed Russia's scarf and dragged him behind her.

Their progress was desperately slow. It didn't help that the group behind them would jump at every small sound. Granted the two up front weren't faring much better. Belarus clung tightly to Russia using the excuse of watching his back. At the moment, the Russian could care less, his head was filled with thoughts of how he could brutally murder Estonia for this. A small smile plastered itself on his face at the idea of locking the genius in the game himself. Which was quickly wiped away at the thought that he most likely knew cheat codes...

If they expected some sort of fanfare when the first station was activated, they were sorely disappointed. The block of white high tech crossword puzzle simply glowed green through the intricate cracks. Belarus mentioned that it looked like a popular type of nail polish from America's place known as crackle. Then they headed off again in the new direction.

"This is unsettling, big brother." Belarus said when they were halfway to the second station.

"Da," he nodded. This was far too easy. No resistance since the first raid, and they'd already completed the first fourth of their mission.

The nations in the back weren't as watchful.

"This is like, totally boring." Poland lied in a whine.

"Maybe Estonia changed his mind." Lithuania suggested hopefully. Mostly for Latvia's sake. The poor boy needed both of his brothers. Heartbreak still dominated his features as he trudged forward. Ukraine did her best to soothe him, but it was evident to see that she was failing. She hadn't been this close to Latvia since the Soviet Union.

The Soviet Union. The thought passed through everyone's head for a brief moment. Russia felt his heart swell at the idea. They were back together. Perhaps after this, they'd move back into his house. Maybe then it wouldn't be so empty.

Belarus enjoyed being this close to her big brother, even if she needed to share his company with her sister and three other boys. Maybe after this, Russia would let her stay willingly.

Ukraine smiled tenderly. She'd taken care of these nations when they were small. She'd done all the cooking and housework, she'd been their mother even though their time as the Soviet Union. To have that kind of closeness again, that would be wonderful. And if Estonia ever explained himself for this mess, she'd welcome him back with open arms.

Lithuania and Latvia however thought of all the times they'd spent with Estonia. All three of them on cold winter nights curled up around a fire laughing at an inside joke while Russia and the girls slept. Watching each others backs and sharing chores so that none of them were punished. Even a brief time where they bounded with Prussia. He'd claim that he was awesome while Estonia both proved him wrong and right, they would debate for hours while Latvia and Lithuania just listened. How they longed for that kind of interaction again...

It happened so suddenly. Russia thought he'd imagined it to keep him on his toes. But the look on Belarus' face told him otherwise. A large boom echoed across the opened space. A few choked screams accompanying it.

Belarus tugged Russia away, under a leaning wall and slowly, he began to realize that he was struggling against his sister's grip. Why was she stopping him from making sure the others were okay? She had him completely pinned, her arms covering his head while she buried her face into his hair. Her body was shaking, like she was crying.

Eventually, he managed to shove her off him. "Brother don't!" she begged. There was a faint taste in the air...metallic...iron...and something indescribable that reminded him of a bomb testing for the cold war. An explosive of some kind had been set off, and there was...blood mixed into it.

Frantically, Russia looked around for the other members of their party. His stomach twisting into panicked knots. Which released as soon as he saw Ukraine's arm coming out of the crater like she was pulling herself up.

But she didn't.

It stayed like that, not moving or giving any signs of her trying. Russia hurried over intending to help her. He grabbed her arm and pulled. Immediately dropping it.

Her arm fell limply to the ground, blood dripping out of one end. Russia looked around for the rest of her when he found parts scattered everywhere. Shattered remains of Lithuania's head, a handful of Latvia's gold buttons, huge chunks of haphazardly tossed human carcass scattered everywhere.

A hand covered his eyes. But the image was still engraved into his mind. It was like the concentration camps that Germany had a few years ago. Human remains and one's imagination where all that stayed to tell what had happened.

He felt himself being pulled backwards. "We must keep moving. This was an ambush and I have no doubt that they'll be after us." he heard someone (Belarus maybe?) say about a thousand miles away. But he didn't fight her. He just tried to erase that sight from his head. It was a lie, there was no way it was the truth.

When they were a good enough distance away from where the bombing had taken place, Belarus removed her hand from Russia's eyes for his hand and continued dragging him. Her eyes alert and constantly scanning for another trap. With help from the E.I. she found the second activation spot and made quick work of it. There were only two left now, as long as they kept moving they would finish.

She ignored the rage and pain that tore at her heart, drowning it with the need to complete the mission and push forward. Keeping her feet moving and her mind distracted so she wouldn't have to think about any of it. That was her family...her only family. And one of her former allies-no her brother-had been the one to tear them away from her.

Slowly, but surely, Russia was gaining movement in his legs, everything was just a buzzing noise and interference in his brain. "...brother!" he heard that voice again. Closer this time. "Big brother."

Then came the slap to the face. "Ow!" the Russian whined rubbing his cheek.

"Sorry, but you need to focus." Belarus rushed in what could've been confused for a lie if not for the sincere caring just beneath her words. She continued to pull him through the route that she had planned, choosing to ignore the one presented by the E.I. for all she knew, it was leading them into another ambush. This one would take longer, but it would assure that big brother was safe it was worth it.

"Where are we?" Russia asked slightly dazed.

"About a fourth of a mile away from the third station." Belarus informed him, she kept up her brisk pace while her brother stumbled behind her.

"Third?"

"I took care of one a while ago." she'd asked the E.I. if it knew what time it was, or at least how much had passed. It refused to give any until they finished their mission. Then it would give an hourly chime. "There's only two more, and I need your help."

Russia gave a half hearted nod. He couldn't let this phase him, his life was still in danger and he needed to fix that. He would mourn later. After he survived this, after he wrung Estonia's neck for this, after all of this, then he would drink himself into a stupor over the lose of his three closest friends and sister. But until then, he was Russia, and he could not bend under the plague that controlled his heart.

With more effort than he thought necessary, he followed Belarus in the direction she was heading. If he noticed it wasn't the same path that the E.I. plotted out for them, he didn't mention it. He couldn't believe that he'd let himself get sidetracked. How close had Belarus gotten to dying as she dragged him off the battlefield? The thought of losing her suddenly became the most awful thing in existence, colder and harsher than the Russian winter. '_I can't lose her too.'_ he realized painfully. She was creepy as nothing else, scaring him out of his mind at the most inconvenient times, but she'd been there when everything fell apart in the Soviet Union, during his civil war to stop himself from tearing him apart, she was his sister, the only thing he had left. '_I won't lose her.'_ he determined as he watched her set up the next portal activation.

"Only one more." she said turning to him. Her blood ran cold at the intense gaze that Big brother was giving her. His posture suggested many emotions and thoughts running through his head. "Brother?" she asked tentatively coming down to meet him.

Russia's head snapped up. That voice...so soft...he hadn't heard that since they were little. Before she went nuts...when all he had...was her and...and Ukraine. Before the Baltics. Back in the Russian snow where his sister's love was warmer than any fire at night. A sudden wave of nostalgia hit him in his unintentional reminiscing and before he knew it, he had Belarus wrapped tightly in his arms, tears long since frozen by the tundra that was his home threatening to spill over.

A moment of shock was all that happened before Belarus placed her arms around him too. "Brother." she whispered. "It's going to be okay. We'll get out, I promise." she smiled faintly at the memories held in those words. That's what Ukraine told them when they were smaller and the forest seemed to go on forever at night. With the howling beasts keeping them awake. Russia had promised the same thing when the Soviet Union was dissolved, when it seemed that their end was imminent. Using the same words that their older sister had when they were younger to show how much he'd meant it. Now it was her turn, and she prayed that he heard her intent just beneath her words to comfort him.

Russia shakily nodded and stood up tall. They had to get out, and this crying wasn't going to do that. Belarus gave him a once over before deciding that he was alright and began heading on the route she'd picked to get to the fourth station.

The room was dark. Only one source of light could be seen, it was the television screen split into four. Watching different groups stumble through the trap. The light casted a faint light against a pair of glasses. The eyes behind them rapidly changing from ease pleasure and strained pain.

"One by one, the world will fall." the man spoke. His eyes were alight with glee at the view before him. The blood that came so close to painting the camera lenses.

His smile twitched, turning quickly into a grimace. "No...no I...I don't-" he gasped.

"It doesn't matter what you want." his smile returned. "Not while I'm in control." his head tilted up to the top left screen. "And where do you think you four are going?" he reached for the control panel, pressing a red glowing button. "There, that should keep you company." His attention turned to the other screens. Tears, fighting, blood, everyone of them on the verge of collapsing as everything they knew was turned upside down and everyone they cared for torn away in a foolish dream of sacrifice. The one in the lower corner, to the right, drew his attention. It was Russia hugging Belarus as if his life depended on it.

"Mr. Russia! Miss. Belarus-"

"What did I tell you about talking?" he hated talking to himself. "Now's our chance to make him pay for those long years in the cold. Wouldn't you agree?" he waited in silence as his grin grew wider. "I see you've learned your lesson about talking. How about we see what we can do about 'Mr. Russia' and 'Miss. Belarus'" he smirked, pushing a purple button.

"Almost there," Russia called to his sister. "another twenty feet and we should be able to see it."

"And then this nightmare will be over?" she asked hopefully.

"For us." he answered grimly. Ten more feet to go.

"I wonder how the others are doing..." Belarus tried. They'd been much too quiet for the last leg of their task. She couldn't stand thinking of what was going on in her older brother's head that would keep him so silent around her. Perhaps small talk isn't the best option, but it seemed to be the only one she had.

"Hopefully, they're doing ok." Russia commented coldly. "If not then we're stuck here."

"Right." she nodded not sure on where to take that. "Where do you think China ended up?"

"China's a big country. Older than me." he said trying to hide his sudden panic at the fact that he didn't know if China was even going to make it back alive. "He can handle himself." he had to keep telling himself that. He couldn't get distracted right now. Not now...

"Oh..." she muttered quietly. She was growing worried, his eyes hadn't left that map since she'd given him rights to navigate, trusting her to watch for anything. But her eyes could only see so much without being reminded vaguely of home. The brightness of the arena similar to fresh white snow that graced her's and her brother's land. The dull pain in the back of her head that begged her to stop staring was ignored as it had been for centuries, made it difficult to focus on anything in particular. Even when that something moved.

Wait, moved?

"Brother! I think we have company." she warned looking around. Her sight was dulled, she'd zoned out staring at the blank landscape. "Brother?" where was he? Maybe she'd taken a wrong turn. Or he'd gone too far ahead, it didn't matter now though. She was alone with her eyesight a liability.

Her knifes seemed to flash into her hands as she turned in a slow circle. "Brother?" she called again, hoping that he wasn't so far away that he couldn't hear her. Something behind her moved, she turned like lightning, half thinking it was her brother, only to be greeted by more brightness. She relaxed and took a deep breath. She couldn't be psyched out right now.

She'd began walking again trying to follow her memories of the map when it happened. Her legs were taken out from under her. The knifes she once held in a grip like a vice were knocked to the side and out of reach. Her eyes looked up at the enemy and she gasped.

In the game, when it was on the screen, they were faceless zombies. Covered in so much blood and gore that it would've been difficult to even try to paint them into somebody. They looked like that character that America was terrified (slender was it?) tall, lanky limbs rather thin body, until you got to the boss where he was surprisingly fit, with a limb to confuse you to thinking they're slow when in reality they were faster than Finland at Christmas.

This one though...it had large mounds of flesh on it's chest. Frantically, Belarus looked to the side. There were two more coming closer with the mock limb. The taller of the two had hair that stopped just before what would've been a shoulder. The other was about a foot or two shorter with gold buttons stuck randomly over it's body. Their blood drenched faces twisted and scrunched and their heads tilted.

"Hello Miss. Belarus." they gurgled together. But those voices were undeniable.

"BIG BROTHER!" she panicked thrashing under her dead sister's hold. "HELP!"

"Shh Belarus." Ukraine scolded. "You'll wake the wolves." her face twisted in the same disgusting ways as Latvia's and Lithuania's "And if you wake the wolves, you'll have to be eaten alive." her hands started to drag themselves down the younger girls body, tearing the dress to get the skin.

Blood poured from the deep gashes, making Belarus cry out in pain. Lithuania's hands found themselves in her hair while Latvia's held one of her arms. "Don't cry Miss. Belarus." the smaller cooed.

"Yeah." Lithuania agreed as he pulled. "It'll be okay. You'll get out soon."

"Sooner than you think." Ukraine smiled as she moved her hands to caress the girls cheek. Simultaneously the three dug their nails into her flesh. They burned like stepping inside after spending hours buried in snow. The kind that tingles like a limb trying to wake up with a built in heater going nuts. The kind that came after being so cold then suddenly warm making you beg to be back where it doesn't hurt. The burn that took forever to get used to.

But Belarus didn't have forever.

"BROTHER!" she cried. She was losing feeling everywhere. The smoldering flame was eating her alive like a woken wolf. The slow caresses from the three pinning her could've been mistaken for loving if they didn't slice her skin so easily.

Then it was all dulled. A small irritation that threatened to flare at the smallest of movement. The weight that held her tightly to the ground, the burning was now dying embers. Perhaps she was dead. In which case she wouldn't be able to warn big brother...funny...she could almost hear him...

"Belarus!" he called. A flare up at her leg caused her to wince. It turned into a domino effect as more and more of her body flared in irritation until she learned to just lay still. If this was death, she was far from pleased. "Open your eyes, please." he softly begged.

_What was he talking about? Her eyes weren't closed, she could see the snow of home. Ukraine was in the kitchen, cooking something warm for them all to eat at lunch. Russia was by the fireplace knitting scarfs so that they wouldn't freeze. Lithuania, Latvia and Estonia where outside with Poland throwing snowballs at each other from frozen forts until Ukraine calls them in with a warm soup for lunch. The smell is warm and inviting, it's homely filling the air with spices that further testified of the chatter they would have over it. Listening to Poland declare how he was victorious in their unfinished snowball fight. She could hear everyone in the dining room. Ukraine was calling her name to come and eat something but she couldn't move from her spot on the windowsill. Russia's voice joined too, it sounded like it was pleading with her. His words didn't make sense either. Continually begging for her to come back, not to leave him. She could never leave him, how could he think that with her not coming down to a simple meal? _

_There was an irregular knock on the door...actually...it sounded like someone dropped something..._

Belarus' eyes snapped open as pain engulfed her body again. She groaned slightly as the ringing of her brother's pipe falling echoed in her ears.

"Belarus?" Russia asked softly.

"Big- big brother?" her voice sounded so coarse.

"Belarus!" he said in hurried excitement. Hands gripping hers not seeing her wince as the flame came back. "You're-you're alive."

"Oh...that's...good." she tried to joke. "At first...I thought that...death was painful..."

"You'll be okay." Russia vowed, but he was trying to fool himself, anyone who could see his sister's current state would know that simply wasn't the case.

The skirt of her dress was torn to shreds revealing her blood soaked legs dangling by the thread of a tendon. Her body was nothing but a mesh of red stained fabric and skin. Her left arm was broken and the hand that was being clutched by her brother had the sleeve torn off and long scratches decorated it with blood glistening as it trickled down with gravity. Her face was untouched besides the small trails of red that flowed down it smoothly.

"Brother..." she whispered trying a small, pained smile.

"You have to be okay." he gripped her hand tighter, placing it to her forehead.

"It'll...be okay..." she whispered. "Promise...promise me..."

"Anything." he interrupted. "Just please don't leave me alone again."

"You'll...never be alone." she promised, a twinkle in her eye. "I'll always be around the corner...watching...Ukraine'll...be in the...kitchen...cooking up...warm times...the...the Baltics will...be outside...laughing...always..."

"Bel-Natalia."

"Now...you promise..." she urged. Her eyes were getting heavy and the embers were dulling...losing feeling everywhere but in the hand that connected her to her brother. "Promise...that you'll...get out of...here..." she saw his head shake and she put all the strength she hand in squeezing his hand. "Promise you'll get out."

He stared into her eyes. He could see how hurt and broken his where in the reflection of dimming blue. His voice was lost all he could do was nod as he felt her hand get more laxed in his. "Spasibo." she whispered fighting her eyelids for just a little longer. "I...I love you...big brother..." her eyes closed.

She was cold...

...like Russian snow.

The man in the darkened room smiled coolly as the tender scene played out before him. A brother holding his dying little sister. Correction, dead little sister. He watched as the Russian stood slowly. Shaking in what he could only assume was a foreign mix of rage and sorrow. The purple hue that once frightened the man surrounded the one on screen. "E...E..." he stuttered barely audible enough for the mics to pick up. "ESTONIA!"

"Let's humor him shall we?" he asked hitting a button. "You called?"

He was caught off guard, clearly not expecting for him to answer. But he recovered from his stumble quickly. "Mark my words, Estonia, I will kill you."

"Was that supposed to frighten me?" the other replied dryly.

"The minuet I get out of here," Russia continued despite the interruption. "I will come after you first."

He smirked. "How do you expect to do that, when you can't even get out?"

"I'm getting out." he swore. "And when I do? I'm coming after you." With that he walked off in the direction of his final portal start up was. The man in the room allowed a hand to hover over a purple button...surely this would end the arrogant country. His hand stilled. No...he would suffer so much more if he was the only one left. He sat back in his chair and watched as the man finished his mission and turned from that screen. He wasn't getting out, that was a fact.

Russia sat on the floor beneath the final start up station. His headset had rung three times. Three hours since he'd finished his mission. What was he supposed to do now? Sit here like a sitting duck? Surely not, but the E.I. didn't give him anymore and he wasn't going to go wandering.

A shrill ringing came from his headset. At first, he thought it was just the hourly reminder but instead of the single tone that usually came it was like a telephone. He pushed his head piece and a flash of green came forth and stood in front of him.

"Who or what are you?" he asked cautiously.

"The E.I. programed to take you to your final destination." it told him. "Follow the route on the map exactly. There is no other way to get there."

With slight hesitation, Russia did as he was told and eventually came to a door that reminded him of when he goes to the world conferences. A heavy wooden door with a ornate gold handle. His way was met with very little resistance, he expected an ambush waiting for him on the other side of that door. But nonetheless, he carefully opened it, one hand gripping his pipe and the other the door so he could pull it shut again. "What are you doing here?"

A/N Spasibo-Russian for thank you

Ok...since these chapters are so long I'm only going to update like two or three weeks. Review?


End file.
